Memorias y lazos
by Ronnie Ravello
Summary: Esa noche, las cartas cayeron del cielo. Nuestras vidas -y las de ellos- cambiaron para siempre. Serie de Oneshot y drabbles sobre Bakugan. #Miedo: Recelo de que suceda lo contrario a lo que se espera o desea
1. Chapter 1

Decidí reescribir mi previa historia, Link. Estos párrafos y oneshots están basados en la serie de Bakugan, pero también en una serie de historias elaboradas en mi cabeza. Algunos personajes son hechos de mi propia creación, mientras que otros son de la serie original. No borraré el original, no se preocupen por eso.

**Legado **

_Los bakugan y los seis originales peleadores, hablan de la vida que han tenido, que empezó con una simple carta del cielo._

Nuestra historia empezó una noche hace 24 años.

**Nuestra historia empezó con una tragedia que sacudió nuestro mundo.**

Con un evento que sacudió nuestro mundo. Cartas llovieron del cielo. Y sólo los niños pudimos verlo.

**Llegamos a un mundo extraño.**

Creamos un juego extraño, solo para nosotros y fuera de la mirada de los adultos. Pero el juego resultó ser algo más…

**Este mundo era más complejo de lo que pensábamos.**

Cuando hablaron por primera vez, mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho.

**Cuando me hablaste por primera vez, pensé que eras un ignorante.**

Me contaste de tu mundo; nos dimos cuenta que eran seres inteligentes…

**Nos hablaste de tu mundo; caótico, lleno de metal, sin el color verde del campo, contaminado y siempre en conflicto.**

Me sentí avergonzado de haberte considerado alguna vez, un juguete, una mascota, algo que podía usar para mi diversión.

**Me sentí aliviado de que resultaste ser de buen corazón.**

Me dijiste que estabas perdido.

**Te conté mi historia y casi vi lágrimas en tus ojos.**

Al principio, te ayudé para salvar mi mundo.

**Al principio, solo queríamos que regresara el núcleo.**

Había peligros, peleas y desacuerdos.

**Había pérdidas, sacrificios y dolor.**

Pero también, recibimos grandes enseñanzas. Me volví mejor persona gracias a ti.

**Aprendí más de la amistad, lealtad y respeto. Mejoré gracias a ti. **

"Me enseñaste la tolerancia, el valor y la confianza."

Cuando te ibas a ir, quería que te quedaras… viste mi lado egoísta de nuevo.

**Querías que me quedara… No me enojé contigo, sabía que todavía eras una cría.**

El día en que volviste fue el más feliz… y el más horrible.

**Vine con un grito de ayuda, en lugar de felicidad.**

¡Cómo se atrevían a esclavizar a tu raza! Estaba enojado, quería darles una lección a todos ellos.

**Yo también estaba enojado; me sentía impotente y con miedo.**

Entonces nos dimos cuenta que muchos de ellos eran ignorantes cómo lo fuimos nosotros.

**En realidad, muchos de ellos eran buenos de corazón como tú. **

Gracias a ti, mis ojos vieron lugares que jamás había imaginado.

**Gracias a ti, descubrimos lugares que nunca pensamos que existieran. **

Derramos lágrimas y alegrías.

**Derramos sangre y victorias.**

"Te convertiste en mi familia."

Fuimos campeones y héroes.

**Fuimos líderes e íconos de la esperanza.**

Pero, el más grande logro que tuvimos…

**El mayor logro que presenciamos…**

Fue traer una vida a este mundo.

**Fue ver cómo se convertían de niños a padres.**

"Ver sus primeros pasos. Escuchar sus primeras palabras. Verlos ir al colegio. Secar sus lágrimas. Verlos superar sus errores; verlos caer y levantarse con toda la fuerza del mundo. Sentir cada abrazo, cada alegría, verlos dejar el nido y crecer. Lado a lado con sus compañeros, listos para enfrentar el mundo."

Pero, ser padres conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

**¿Qué pasará si vuelve la oscuridad?**

¿Cómo los protegeremos de los enemigos en las sombras?

**Pelearemos hasta el último aliento para defenderlos.**

Ningún ser maligno les hará daño a nuestros hijos.

**El día en que la oscuridad regresó…**

Fue el momento más terrible que presencié.

**Luche con todas mis fuerzas…**

Nunca dejaré que les pase nada a mis hijos.

**Pero cuando ya no podía más…**

Cuando recorrió en mi mente el pensamiento de la derrota.

**Te vi levantarte y rugir al peligro.**

Te vi levantarte y luchar.

"Verlos pelear lado a lado; unidos, decididos y como hermanos, nos dimos cuenta… que nuestro mayor logro… se había convertido en nuestro legado."


	2. Chapter 2

Volví con los oneshot. De forma diferente. Espero que les guste.

**Miedo: Recelo de que suceda lo contrario a lo que se espera o desea**

_Después de derrotar a Magmel, Dan se da cuenta que tiene miedo… a perder todo lo que ama. _

Es después de derrotar a Magmel, cuando Dan se percata lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte. No sólo él; sino también Drago… y sus amigos. Sus padres. Los otros peleadores. Todo ser vivo en la Tierra.

A pesar que una y otra vez, les asegura a sus amigos que está bien (no tiene heridas físicas) ellos insisten que algo está mal. Es que está más alerta. Mira sobre su hombro varias veces. Siempre está vigilante, en especial con los peladores más jóvenes. Ha vuelto a contactar a Runo. No ha hablado con ella directamente, no desde que se separaron al mudarse. Se ha contactado con Alice, preguntándole si está bien, si nada extraño ha salido del portal de su casa. Le pidió a Drago que mantuviera alerta a los otros Bakugan, sobre alguna anomalía.

Está más cauteloso de lo normal.

¿Y por qué no estar más cauteloso?

Casi perdió a sus amigos; casi perdió a su familia. Casi perdió a Drago.

A veces, tiene pesadillas donde escucha la risa de MagMel. Torturando a los demás. Matando a Drago. Destruyendo la Tierra.

Su madre se da cuenta que está más pálido de los normal. Shun se da cuenta que no ha dormido bien los últimos días. Marucho cree que está sufriendo un estrés post-traumático. Runo le llama todos los días. Julie dice que conoce a un terapeuta, que es confiable y mantendrá todo lo que diga confidencial. Alice le dice que busque un doctor, que no puede dejar que su salud se deteriore.

Spectra le dice que lo supere, pero no mantenga en secreto lo que lo está consumiendo. Mira, es más comprensiva que su hermano, le dice que no está solo. Ace, Baron, Ren y todos sus amigos cercanos también lo están apoyando. Los peleadores que lo acompañaron en la pelea contra MagMel, también ven que algo está mal. Lo acompañan a veces, en especial Noah, sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad (ellos ayudaron indirectamente al monstruo). Drago está siempre con él.

Su Bakugan entiende mejor por lo que está pasando. Pero sabe disimular mejor que él.

¿Cómo no estar más alerta? Casi perdió todo lo que amaba.

Su mayor miedo casi se hizo realidad.


End file.
